MySims Tour
After almost 6 years of waiting, EA released a list of upcoming games in 2016. MySims Tour was one of them. In this game, you play as yourself. You hear about villages, towns, and cities being wrecked. King Roland is extremely sad to hear this and asks for tributes. He chooses you, along with Lyndsay, Buddy, and Mitch the monkey to help rebuild and find out what is causing this destruction. Places Waterclean Village Bella Mary Daryl Patrick Penelope Clayton Rob Hollyland Karine Iggy Summer Pinky Travis Hisao Gem Hills Leaf Hopper Petal Proto-Makoto Sylvia Gonk Danger Town Spencer Chaz Vic Vector T.O.B.O.R. Dr. F Alexa Ginny Noelle Brook Runs Clair Velvet Kelly Alina Bruno Sid Jared Stephanie Mikey Duncan Capital City King Roland Princess Butter Daniel Rosalyn Abigail Grandma Ruthie Rowdy Desert Elmira Ol' Gabby Liberty Linda Gordon Evil Island Brandi Raven Goth Boy Ray Cassandra Violet Characters ''See more: Portal:MySims Tour Characters '' Story You start off in Capital City in your small home with your grandmother Ruthie. She tells you to get some fresh air after you finish doing her chores. Once outside, Lyndsay will tell you about the destruction of the world. King Roland announces that he will be picking someone to help rebuild for a 1,000,000 simoleon reward. You go, hoping to get more money for you and your grandmother and find out that you are the only one that stepped up. You are chosen, and Lyndsay and Buddy are sent along with you. You also get Mitch to help you out. First, you are send to Rowdy Desert, which is lonesome except for a few inhabitants that don't know where to go. After fixing everything up there, you are sent to Evil Island, where you meet a large group of dangerous and weird people that are very angry about their island being destroyed. They find out that their leader, Morcubus, is missing. After you finish rebuilding there, you find Waterclean Village. It is a small section that is very close to Evil Island. The villagers tell you that the inhabitants on Evil Island have been feuding with them because the Evils wanted the land. After fixing up the village, you are sent to Hollyland by Kind Roland after the Duchess Beverly goes missing. You rebuild Hollyland but Beverly still can't be found. You go to search in Gem Hills but don't find more than some elves and a few other people living in the hidden hills. After you help make the hills look better, you leave to Danger City, a place with dangerous people and dangerous things. You help rebuild and get back to Capital Island, without Morcubus or Beverly in sight. You decide to rest for the day and go home, but you wake up early in the morning after hearing something strange. You see a shadow entering the castle and you must follow them, but can't get too close. It is revealed to be Morcubus and he is living in a hidden room behind a bookshelf. You get King Roland and get Morcubus arrested. You then find the Duchess in there, angry about being kidnapped. She thanks you and leaves furiously. You are thanks by everyone in the world and they throw a celebration. It is revealed that Evil Island has no one to guide them, and you get to choose between Goth Boy and Violet. Brook Runs is a secret island with 10 brand new characters. To unlock it, you have to enter the cave in Gem Hills. Once in the game, you must do DTOP57T on the PC when it asks what the secret code is. On the Wii U, you have to run into a corner and jump onto the rocks. You jump over the rocks and you are on the other side of the cave. You will get to Brook Runs and can meet the new characters. Category:Games